


Back Up

by Nephthysian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephthysian/pseuds/Nephthysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman isn't Robin's only partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Up

_Thwack-crack-thwa-crack. Crack crack, thwa-thwack._

The clash of waxwood was interspersed with grunts of exertion as they spun through yet another routine, dancing from one side of the gym to the other without pause. Titus watched silently from a corner, head rising from his paws every so often in concern. Only once his boy had recovered from whatever predicament his father had pushed him into did he lower it back to the ground with a satisfied _thump_ of his tail.

“You’re dropping your left,” Bruce broke the pattern, frown evident in his voice. “Is your shoulder still bothering you?”

“I’m fine, Father,” Damian scowled, spun his staff and lashed at the older man’s knees without breaking stride. 

Bruce knocked the strike away with a low block, knocking Damian’s bo out wide and stepping forward into the opening he’d created. Whipping his own up high and hooking a foot behind his son’s ankle, a swift push and tug had the pre-teen falling heavily to the mat, wind knocked from his lungs and a bo staff pressed lightly against his throat.

“Then you should remember—” 

Before he could finish his sentence, Bruce found himself knocked down in a rush of dark fur. Titus stood over him, peering seriously down at him before slowly wagging his tail once and giving a quiet _whuff_ of disapproval. The Dane turned, licked Damian across the cheek, and flopped down between the two, trapping both of their fallen bo staves beneath his body. 

“Don’t forget, Father,” Damian sat up and scratched the dog’s ears as a reward. “You aren’t the only one with a partner.”


End file.
